Stuck in Red Snow
by cena-rkobabe1
Summary: John Cena, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Edge are on a final roadtrip before they go to collage. But what happens when they get into trouble along the way? Please R&R First Fanf Fic! New Here Please please read!
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own John Cena, Adam Copeland (Edge) Dave Batista! I only own the OC's or they own themselves!_**

John Cena, Randy Orton, Adam Copeland (but the guys called him Edge) and Dave Batista were on their last road trip before they went off to collage. It was Randy's "bright" idea to go to Battle Creek Michigan. After all the four had gotten scholarships to go to Michigan State University. And he felt that if they went to Battle Creek Michigan that they would get the feel of how it felt to live in Michigan.

Randy was tuning through the radio station of John Cena's 1999 Jeep. Randy was driving, John was riding shot gun, and Edge and Dave were pilled up in the back seat. Along with four suit cases.

"Will you settle on a radio station Randy!" Dave yelled. He wasn't in the greatest of a mood, but who would be if Edge was snoring and drooling all over, and you were being crushed by four suitcases.

Randy: "Damn Dave, calm down man, take a chill pill!"

Dave: "How the hell do you expect me to calm down if Edge is drooling all over me, and not to mention Im being crushed by all you guy's suitcases!"

Randy and John just laughed.

After a lot of tuning randy heard something that caught his attention his favorite road trip song was on. It was "Sweet Home Alabama" by Lynyrd Skynyrd. Immediately randy turned the volume up, and starting singing along on the top of his lungs. Which startled Edge and made him wake up.

Edge: "What the hell man I was trying to sleep!"

**_Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you _**

Randy: "Shut up don't you hear me trying to sing here!"

Edge: "Whatever man you couldn't sing if your life depended on it!" .

Randy: "Whatever man, you know you want my beautiful singing voice!"

Edge: "I do not…….."

Edge was about to finish but was cut off by John.

"Will you both shut the hell up! None of y'all could sing, the only true singer here is me!"

Edge, Randy and even Dave laughed.

Dave: "Your right John you are going to be the next Marky Mark, or even the next great Vanilla Ice!"

John: "Nah man, im gonna be the first John Cena!"

Dave: "I see, original all the way"

John: "yup original all the way baby."

_  
**Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue **_**  
_Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you _**

Sweet home Alabama  
Oh sweet home baby  
Where the skies are so blue  
And the governor's true  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lordy  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
Yea, yea Montgomery's got the answer

Sweet home Alabama was still playing but was caught of by an emergency broadcast.

"Im sorry to interrupt this segment of music but we have a very important issue, one of the murders convicted of killing Jessica Anne Smith has escaped from jail and is at large. He is armed and really dangerous he was last spotted in the area of Stamford Michigan. We advice that you lock all your doors and windows and stay inside. That is all this is Kevin Armstrong your news anchorman. After that the Beetles "Foxy Lady" song came on.

But that guys were really worried after all they were in Stamford Michigan!

Randy: "Guys do you think that's true?"

Dave: "Obviously dude, that chick that they killed, was my ex-girlfriends cousin. Monica (Dave's ex) called me and told me that her cousin lived in Stamford Michigan, and that they had killed her when she got out of work. I think she was around our age 18 or 19, she was involved with some gang, something went wrong, and they killed her."

John: "Damn, that's deep, sends chills up my spine! And I could say that. Im a thug!" there was a brief moment of silence and every one turned to look at Edge he was the only one that hadn't said anything. Edge was huddled at the edge of his seat he looked pail and looked like he was about to throw up, and was looking straight at the window. Everyone turned to look at what he was starring at, the others had been so preoccupied of Johns statement and didn't notice the car had stopped. And that they were caught in a blizzard in the middle of the night! Where a murderer was at large.

Edge: "What are we…….gonna do, the car has stopped and we have nowhere to go!"

**_Well I hope y'all like it! please R&R! And if you think it sucks tell me what I could do to make it better! And Please give me some ideas for my next chapter! Email me By the way this is my 1st fan fic:o)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Randy turned the key but the car wouldn't start! He tried it again and a third time, but no luck.

"Fuck! what are we gonna do?" Randy yelled, almost leaving everyone deaf.

"We need to find a pay phone, quick! Or they won't find our bodies!" John said really concerned.

"I think Dave should go!" Edge said, trying to save himself, before he could get chosen.

"What HELL NO! I want to live!" Dave practically punched Edge, but Edge managed to move away.

"Dave look at yourself you have all that muscle! Might as well use it for something!" Randy said challenging Dave.

" Is your skinny ass deaf! Didn't you hear me I want to live!" Dave yelled back.

"They got a good point, I mean your as big as a house! The murderer wouldn't dare go near you!" John said.

"Yeah, I might be as big as a house! But that don't mean my ass should get barbecued!"

Not to mention, i'm the one that has been suffering through most of this trip!" Dave yelled.

What do you mean! You have had enough luxury throughout the trip!" Randy said.

Yeah right, Dave said rolling his eyes, you wouldn't even pull over when I needed to take a piss! I ended up taking a piss in a can of soda!"

"Wait did you pee inside the Diet Dr. Pepper while it was still full?" Randy asked with concern.

"Yes why?" Dave asked with a curious look in his face.

"Oh shit! I drank it!" He said with a disgusted look in his face. "No wonder It tasted kind of weird I thought it tasted weird because it was a diet coke!" Randy yelled furiously.

"That's just SICK man!" John said with a look of disgust.

"Thats just fucking grows! Edge said looking as disgusted as John.

"Why did you fucking pee in it while it was still full?" Randy said he was furious and asked Edge to hand him his suitcase. Edge did what he was told, Randy quickly took out his tooth brush and started brushing away like some psycho maniac.

"What did you want me to do?" Dave said with a look of amusement on his face. I needed to take a piss so bad, and I wanted to get back at you for putting my ass with blondie over here! Dave said pointing a finger at Edge.

"What the hell! You were the one that didn't want to drive! And John has to ride shot gun because this is his car!" Edge yelled at Dave. They talked, talked argued, argued until John says "Do you guys realize we are arguing over something retarded! A killer is on the fucking loose, we need to find a payphone so we could get the hell out of here!"

"Fine!" Randy said with tooth paste all over his mouth.

Ok, well who's going?" John asked.

"Like I told you little girls before I ain't going anywhere!" Dave said.

Everyone turned to look at Edge.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" I Aint going anywhere either!" Edge said, worried that he would be the one getting picked.

"I ain't going either." Randy said while whipping away the tooth paste.

"I have an idea." John said leaning over and grabbing a pen and notepad. On the notepad he put his name, Edge's name Randy's and Dave's. He tore them out and took out a "Red Sox" hat from his suitcase. He put the four pieces of paper inside it.

"Ok Dave and I will take one piece of paper out, and whoever's name is on it is going to go and look for a payphone, agreed?" The other three nodded. Dave and John unfolded their paper.

On Dave's it said Randy on Johns it read "john"

"Fuck, just my rotten luck!" John yelled.

"Im guessing you got picked?" Randy asked

"yup." John said looking pail and worried.

"Well, It seems your luck is just as rotten." Dave said showing the paper to Randy.

"Shit!" Randy said.

Dave and Edge looked at each other relieved that they didn't get chosen.

"Well I guess we should get going." Randy said while getting his wool jacket from his suitcase, John did the same. "In case we don't…" John was about to finish but Dave caught him off.

"Whatever you have to say, say it when you get back." Giving both John and Randy a sympathetic look. "Ok." Randy and John both said. Nothing else was said and John and Randy opened their doors, not knowing what lay ahead. They just prayed nothing bad would happen.


End file.
